Medianoche
by LadySvart
Summary: [Slash] [Steve x Bucky] [One-shot] [Advertencias: Lemon] Steve espera una vez más la visita nocturna esporádica de Bucky. Después de todo, es mejor tener una parte de él que no tener nada . Y quien sabe, quizá tenga suerte esta vez.


_**Summary:** Steve espera una vez más la visita nocturna esporádica de Bucky. Después de todo, es mejor tener una parte de él que no tener nada . Y quien sabe, quizá tenga suerte esta vez._  
 _[Slash] [Steve x Bucky] [One-shot]_

 _ **Disclaimer:** El Capitán América y Bucky Barnes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus respectivos creadores. No lo hago con fines de lucro, solo escribo motivada por mi infinito aburrimiento en la clase de termodinámica._

 _ **Advertencias:** Lemon._  
 _Como son muy versátiles, digamos que asesiné a las etiquetas :o, al menos eso creo. Avísenme si tienen alguna preferencia, me esmeraré por complacer al público._

 _ **Notas del fanfic:**_  
 _Hola a todos. Tenía este fanfic hasta la mitad escrito y pensaba publicarlo... hasta que salió la escena post-créditos de Ant-man. Y bueno, la historia ya no encajaba con el argumento oficial. En fin, estaba revisándo ayer algunos archivos y me lo encontré y dije: "What the hell! Qué importa, igual lo termino y lo subo, aunque sea para matar el rato" y aquí me tienen ._._  
 _Bueno, los próximos fanfics que escriba de este fandom van a tener relación con la susodicha escena post-créditos, así que nos vemos luego :D_

* * *

 _ **Medianoche.**_

Sus manos temblaban al sujetar el teléfono y escuchar aquella voz, tan familiar y tan distante.

\- Medianoche -fue lo único que dijo aquella grave voz antes de colgar.

Steve aún sostenía el teléfono contra su oído luego de varios segundos de finalizada la llamada. La sorpresa tardaba en irse y en su pecho las emociones se arremolinaban al compás del estruendo de su agitado corazón.

El vendría nuevamente aquella noche, y la expectativa no lo dejaba tranquilo. Faltaban un par de horas para la medianoche y fácilmente pudo confundirlos con el transcurrir de años. Y el lento paso del tiempo solo hizo incrementar su ansiedad, su nostalgia, su deseo.

Acababa de llegar de una misión en Ucrania, y aunque momentos antes lo único que quería hacer era dormir por hallarse exhausto, ante la noticia de la inesperada visita estaba más que dispuesto a soportar el cansancio y no dormir en toda la noche con tal de contemplar aquel rostro que añoraba en sus más hermosos sueños.

Tomó una ducha, ordenó su departamento y esperó que el tiempo transcurriera. Se sentó en el sofá, tomando un vaso de whisky en un intento de engatusar y adormecer a los nervios que comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

Y tenía una muy buena justificación para estar nervioso. La primera vez que Bucky apareció ante él, no sabía que esperar. Miles de posibilidades se abrieron ante sus ojos. Realmente había deseado que su visita significara su permanencia. Pero, tal y como la oscuridad nocturna, abandonó su habitación al alba. Aquel encuentro fue silencioso, las miradas y caricias transmitían mucho más que cualquier palabra. Aún tenía vívido en su memoria cada instante de aquel encuentro, recordando nostálgicamente las manos frías de Bucky refugiándose en su cuerpo, calmando la sed de sus labios con la miel de los suyos. Y desde entonces Bucky solía volver a él, a veces presagiando su presencia con una breve llamada, a veces apareciendo de improviso. Y en todas aquellas oportunidades las palabras escaseaban. Steve no quería presionarlo para que hablara, pues temía que aquello precipitara su partida. Pero pese a eso, había un derroche de pasión en cada uno de sus encuentros, siempre diferente, siempre cargado de un peculiar emotivismo. Sin embargo, después de tales demostraciones de amor, Bucky seguía desapareciendo tras consumar el acto, desvaneciéndose de su vida por largos periodos de tiempo (eternidades ante sus ojos). Y, siendo sinceros, eso dolía.

¿Qué representaba para Bucky aquellos intercambios y aquellas noches apasionadas? ¿Era solo un juego? No, no podría serlo, pensaba Steve, no con aquella mirada suya, tan cargada de afecto y de algo indescifrable, contemplándolo por largo rato antes de partir. ¿Lo amaba al igual que él lo hacía? ¿Por qué huía vez tras vez de él? Era tan doloroso verlo partir, pero sería más doloroso no tener nada de él en absoluto. Serían aquellos encuentros fugaces su bálsamo y a la vez su condena. Y no se arrepentía de ello.

En medio de aquellas reflexiones el cansancio doblegó su cuerpo, y sentado en el sofá, el sueño lo venció.

Al llegar la medianoche, el retumbar de unos pasos lo despertaron del letargo. Se levantó del sofá para recibir a la tan anhelada visita. Al levantarse lo vio allí, frente a él, junto a la ventana, con la luz del exterior bañando sus facciones, contrastando con la oscuridad del departamento.

Steve se le acercó sin esperar un segundo más. Sus pasos era lentos, prolongando la agonía de su ser ante la necesidad de tocar su piel una vez más.

\- Bucky -musitó Steve al llegar frente a él.

Sin resistirse más, alargó sus manos para tocar su rostro, asegurándose de que esto no era un hermoso sueño. Sonrió al hacerlo, y su corazón se aceleró incluso más. Sus manos siguieron su camino hasta su cabello, el cual estaba empapado por la precipitación que se desencadenaba en el exterior.

\- Estás empapado. Te traeré una toalla -dijo Steve, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Bucky lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera de su lado. Su otra mano ascendió hasta su rostro, delineando sus facciones, aún permaneciendo en silencio mientras admiraba su faz.

Ante el contacto, Steve se estremeció, sintiendo el hormigueo bajo su piel incrementarse con cada caricia. Su respiración se aceleró y cerró los ojos a fin de maximizar las sensaciones.

Inesperadamente sintió los labios de Bucky sobre los suyos. Un beso suave al inicio, como una caricia, como una suave brisa de verano, pero luego se tornó más y más apasionado, como una tempestad invernal.

Bucky lo llevó contra la pared, sin romper el contacto de sus labios, deseoso, hambriento de él, robándole el oxígeno en medio de una batalla sin tregua dentro de su boca, intentando doblegarlo, intentando apoderarse de su aliento, de su suave y delicioso sabor, de sus cadenciosos murmullos y jadeos.

Steve se dejó guiar por el acelerado ritmo que Bucky marcaba en aquel beso. Pero al poco tiempo sintió las frías y levemente húmedas manos de Bucky colarse por su camiseta. En un extraño juego de caricias, sus manos tocaron la herida entre las costillas que Steve había recibido hace apenas un par de días en Ucrania. El leve contacto le provoco un sobresalto y de sus labios escapó un lastimero gemido.

Ante esto, para descontento de Steve, Bucky interrumpió el beso.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - preguntó Bucky, con expresión seria, y algo más en su mirada, algo que Steve juraría, se parecía al desafío.

\- No, no es eso. Es solo una herida de batalla -dijo Steve, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, anhelante por continuar, intentando alcanzar nuevamente sus labios.

\- ¿Fue durante tu misión? ¿Fue grave? -preguntó Bucky insistentemente, frustrando los intentos de Steve por proseguir.

\- Oh, no, en absoluto -dijo Steve, desviando la mirada. No quería preocuparle.

\- ¡No me mientas! ¡Casi mueres! -dijo Bucky, airado, golpeando con el puño la pared.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Steve, sumamente sorprendido, mirándolo atentamente.

Bucky se limitó a bajar la mirada, aparentemente desconcertado por su reacción impulsiva, recobrando la calma.

\- Eso no importa -murmuró Bucky- creo... creo que no debí venir.

\- ¡No! - dijo Steve a la vez que, aferrándose a su cuello lo atrajo hacia él y le prodigó pequeños besos, suaves y ligeros, como suaves súplicas de su desesperada alma- No te vallas, quédate, solo... solo...

¿Cómo resistirse? ¿Como poder resistirse a la calidez que le prodigaba, a la suavidad de su voz, a la forma en que lo buscaba y buscaba algo dentro de él, algo que él mismo no comprendía? Bucky desistió de su intento por irse. Correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar, tal y como se dejaba llevar por todas esas sensaciones que lo abrumaban cuando Steve estaba cerca.

Steve deslizó sus labios por su piel, lentamente, recorriendo su cuello, sus hombros, regresando finalmente a sus labios.

Prolongaron el beso, sus cuerpos siendo explorados sin tregua por las manos del otro, siendo sus súplicas por contacto escuchadas conforme la ropa era retirada.

En medio de la oscuridad encontraron el camino hasta la habitación. Entre besos y caricias Bucky empujó a Steve, haciéndole caer sobre la cama. Contempló con satisfacción a Steve, con el torso descubierto, respirando agitadamente, mirándolo, esperándolo, ansioso porque venga a él. Y Bucky no tardó en cumplir sus deseos. Se arrodilló sobre la cama, avanzando lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Steve, colocándose entre sus piernas, marcando un sendero de besos sobre el abdomen de Steve conforme avanzaba hacia él. Siguió ascendiendo, probando su piel, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionándola en medio de un atrevido juego pasional. Steve gemía suavemente, sus manos acariciaban el torso desnudo de Bucky, clavando a veces las uñas en su espalda debido a la sorpresa y el placer infligido.

Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron. Un beso lento, como si contaran con la eternidad para concretar su amor. Suspiros ahogados y declaraciones de amor tácitas. En esto se resume todo, su amor silencioso y su constante búsqueda de calor en los brazos del otro.

Steve sintió repentinamente la mano de Bucky descender desde su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y deteniéndose en sus pantalones. Sin esperar una respuesta, Bucky se encargó de retirárselos. Steve no pudo contener el deseo de hacer lo mismo con él, por lo que extendió las manos hacia el pantalón de Bucky, pero él lo detuvo.

\- Espera, aún no -susurró Bucky contra su piel. Lo miró a los ojos y luego descendió lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

Un par de besos entre sus muslos fueron su advertencia. Luego, Steve sintió la lengua tibia de Bucky probar su virilidad, lenta y desquiciantemente. Su lengua probó desde la punta hasta la base de su extensión, impúdica, siempre anhelante de más. Bucky le lanzó un par de miradas que provocaron en Steve escalofríos y una desmedida necesidad de mucho más de él.

Bucky introdujo el miembro de Steve en su boca, probando cada centímetro con avidez, succionando y lamiendo a su paso, comenzando lentamente a sacarlo y meterlo en su boca. Intensificó el ritmo gradualmente. Steve enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Bucky, marcándole el ritmo, mientras el aire se llenaba con sus gemidos y con el sonido húmedo que provocaban las acometidas en la boca de Bucky.

Steve sentía que el clímax se acercaba, y no tenía planeado que la noche concluya tan pronto. Separó a Bucky de sí, provocando gruñidos de descontento por su parte.

\- Necesito más de ti, Bucky. Quiero todo de ti -dijo Steve, con el deseo impregnando su voz.

Bucky lo miró fijamente, avanzó para besar sus labios, y se dejó caer a su lado.

Steve acarició su rostro, sonriéndole con afecto, mientras se colocaba sobre él. Retiró los pantalones de Bucky, liberando su erección, y se colocó entre sus piernas. Las acarició y las colocó a la altura de sus caderas. Descendió, para besarle una vez más, pues son sus labios aquella droga intoxicante de la cual nunca tendrá suficiente. Una mano recorría sus muslos mientras la otra acariciaba su miembro.

\- Hazlo ya- suplicó Bucky en medio del intercambio de caricias y besos, demasiado anhelante como para soportar un segundo más de aquel preámbulo.

Steve sonrió al verlo tan deseoso. Comenzó a entrar en él con lentitud, temeroso de hacerle daño. Al entrar por completo, sintió a Bucky mover sus caderas, indicándole que comience a moverse dentro de él. Las embestidas fueron al principio suaves y parsimoniosas, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones. Bucky gemía pausadamente, pero deseaba más, y dicho ritmo solo incrementaba su deseo.

\- Más... rápido -pidió Bucky entre suspiros, y Steve estuvo más que dispuesto a cumplir sus demandas.

Las embestidas se tornaron rápidas y fuertes. Perdieron la noción del tiempo en medio de la sinfonía de placer que crearon sus gemidos en el ambiente, embriagados en este pequeño abismo al que recurren en búsqueda del calor que anhelan sus solitarias almas.

Condenados a amarse en las sombras, ¿serían alguna vez libres de los fantasmas que los atormentan? Solo en ellos estaba la llave de su libertad.

Después de unos minutos en el cielo, llegó el clímax para ambos, Steve vertió su simiente en el interior de Bucky, mientras Bucky se vino bajo las hábiles manos de Steve. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Steve se dejó caer al lado de Bucky, contemplándolo, acariciando descuidadamente su rostro y rodeándolo con el brazo, acercándolo a sí.

\- No te vayas. -Susurró Steve contra la piel de Bucky-

Bucky guardaba silencio.

\- Por favor, quédate... -Suplicó Steve antes de quedarse dormido a su lado, abrazándolo.

.-*-*-*-.

Bucky no sabía que hacer. Las últimas semanas habían sido más que caóticas. Aun no podía creer que haya llegado a seguir a Steve a varias de sus misiones, solo para estar cerca suyo, solo para asegurarse de que está a salvo. No comprendía como se perdió en el laberinto de su propio corazón. Lo que parecía ser solo un juego termino por ser más real que todo lo que alguna vez vivió.

Cuando buscó por primera vez a Steve, solo buscaba respuestas. Pero bastaron un par de minutos a su lado para darse cuenta de que deseaba algo más, lo deseaba a él. Sin medir las consecuencias aquella noche terminó entre sus sabanas, por lo que sorprendido y alarmado ante lo que había hecho, huyó. Volvió un par de veces a buscarlo, sin saber bien por qué, solo sabiendo que eso era lo que quería. Jamás se imaginó que esto sería más que placer y deseo. Pero súbitamente se sorprendió a si mismo pensando constantemente en aquel hombre que representaba su pasado incierto, y que se convertía en su futuro.

Ya no sabía que pensar. Tenía ganas de solo desaparecer, huir de él, de su lado, de esa maldita presencia que llegaba a afectarlo de esta manera, que lo descontrolaba y lo dejaba con deseos de más. Y lo había intentado, pero era imposible apartarlo de su mente. Siempre presente, como una marca sobre su piel, como un sueño constante que se niega a abandonar su letargo. Es más, su lejanía le hacía daño. Y estaba seguro de que comenzaba a amarlo. O tal vez siempre lo había amado y solo ahora se daba cuenta de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Por eso lo había seguido durante todo ese tiempo. Por eso sintió que su vida terminaba cuando pensó que Steve moriría con aquella herida en Ucrania. Porque Steve se había convertido en su vida, y ya nada tenía sentido lejos de él.

Pero temía, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro. Miró una vez más el rostro de Steve, durmiendo tranquilamente mientras lo abrazaba y recordó sus súplicas para que se quedara a su lado. El temor seguía allí, pero el calor que lo embargó en ese momento nubló toda inseguridad que alguna vez pudo haber sentido. Miró la herida que mancillaba la piel de Steve, recordatorio constante de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo, y supo que debía permanecer a su lado, velando por él, evadiendo a la muerte juntos, pues solo el amor es capaz de trascender al destino final.

Esta vez no se iría de su lado. No podría separarse de él jamás. Se había encerrado y perdido en su corazón y había tirado la llave.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_  
 _Críticas, amenazas de muerte y granadas en los reviews._


End file.
